A story of a fish and a sailor
by PoppycockandFairydust
Summary: Ariel wants something more than her undersea paradise and she dreams of living in the human world, while Jim dreams of making something more of his life instead living underneath the ego of his brother Eric. When Ariel and Jim meet their worlds will never be the same, love, betrayal, revenge and sexual tension which will conquer all. But most of all where will their hearts end up.
1. Chapter 1 - A change in the waves

**Authors Note:**

OK so this is the start to my new story! YAY!  
So this is a crossover between the two Disney movies Treasure Planet and The Little Mermaid, though I'm only using Jim from Treasure planet.

Well I hope you enjoy reading it and I would appreciate hearing what you guys think of this new story, it be much appreciated!

_**A change in the waves **_

**ARIEL'S POV**

I loved the way the sea breeze danced through my hair and how the warmth of the sun felt on my skin. It was so refreshing and a good break from swimming. It feels like an eternity since I was up at the surface I had been so busy practicing my singing that I had no time to go up to the surface to have an adventure with Flounder. But it was so refreshing to re-surface and look at that gorgeous light blue sky.

It was so peaceful to just listen to the song of the waves, though there was a different sound that accompanied the song of waves. I sat up and noticed a big thing that floated, what did Scuttle call them again, oh yeah ships.

I've never really seen one this close before, a smile spread across my face as I dived into the cold water and made my way towards it.

As I got closer I noticed an opening that I could look through, though I had no idea how I would climb up there. I noticed something hanging from the hole. I swam close enough that I could pull on it; once I did I felt that it was stable enough so I started to pull myself up.

Once I reached the top I perched myself on a small ledge that was just under the hole. I peaked my head up and looked through the hole and my eyes instantly widened. This whole ship was carrying humans, real life humans. I had only seen them from a far but experiencing them this close was so exciting. As I looked around observing them my eyes were drawn to a tall, handsome man with jet-black hair who was speaking with another human.

I felt my heart skip a beat as the human chuckled at something another human had said to him.

Suddenly there was a Thump and I was face to face with a brown haired human. I gasped and flinched back and which caused me to start to fall backwards. Before I knew it something griped my arm firmly and pulled me up and back to the ledge.

"Hey are you…" the soft voice stopped mid way.

I looked up and noticed the shock that painted his face.

_**Oh god, he's seen me!**_

I pulled his hand off me and jumped back into the water.

As I swam home all I could remember were those piercing brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 - A second with the Impossible

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello again, now this chapter is Jim's side of his small experiencing with Ariel! I'm so excited to be writing this and I hope anyone who reads it will be excited for each chapter to come! Until next time ~**

_**A second with the impossible**_

**Jim Hawkin's POV**

We have been out at sea for over 4 hours now, Eric my big head of a brother thought it be a great idea to go on a cruise and check out the women. But so far all we've found are forty-year-old fat sailors and a few dolphins.

"OI, JIM" yelled Eric

I sighed and rubbed my temples with my fingers, _**God what does he want now**__. _I slowly make my way to the front of the boat where Eric is standing and who is looking through a telescope.

"Yes brother" I said smoothly as I lean on the edge of the railing

"What do you see" he said as he shoved the telescope into my hands. "Look through it and tell me what you see because I swear it's broken"

I stand up and look through the eyehole of the telescope and all I can see is a rock and a red headed girl. My breath catches in my chest as I realized what I just saw.

"What's the matter?" asked Eric as he slaps his hand on my shoulder

"It's…it's nothing" I stutter as I try to find the red headed girl who was lying on the rock again. When I finally find the rock again there's no sign of the girl.

_**I must be going insane**_I thought to myself.

I turn around and see that Eric is talking with one of the crew. All my life and I've never really understood why everyone absolutely worships him, it's probably because he never shows his arrogant dominant side to anyone but me.

I blow my bangs out of my eye when I suddenly see a spot of red in the corner of my eye over near an opening on the side of the ship. Slowly, I make my way across where I'm suddenly tripped over by our dog max.

"Dammit max!" I yell

I look to the opening and see a girl about my age starting to fall off the edge. I get to my knees and jump towards the falling woman and grab hold of her arm and pull her back up so that I came face to face with her.

"Hey are you.." my sentence falls short as my eyes lock with her crystal blue eyes but as I look down I see what I believe is a green, scaly fish tale.

Suddenly she pulls my hand off her and dives into the water.

"Hey wait! Come back!" I yell with an outstretched arm "please.."

_**Wow… she was beautiful **_I thought to myself as I walked to the front of the ship.

Once there I sit on the side and look out over the ocean and whisper to myself "She was a mermaid" I let out a little chuckle 'hah! That's…. impossible" but in my mind I knew it was true due me having her nail marks still visible in my shaking hand.


	3. Chapter 3 - curiosity and a warning

_**A fathers warning and a daughter's curiosity **_

**ARIEL'S POV**

"But father!" I yelled

"I've heard enough, you know it's forbidden to go to the surface, you've been told ever since you were little! But even now after countless times you still seem to venture up" my father says while folding his arms and shaking his head at me.

"I'm sorry! But there were no humans around" I say

"it doesn't matter! Humans are dangerous and if you had ran into one of them randomly what would you do?" he questions

"I would swim away. It's that simple" I reply

My father puts his head in his hands and mumbles, "just leave!"

"But."

"LEAVE ME!"

I swim out of the throne room sobbing.

**TRITON'S POV**

Why does my daughter have to be so difficult? I tell her to do one thing but she doesn't listen. I don't understand what was so interesting about humans anyway they were barbarians they cared about nothing other than themselves. I need someone to follow that girl.

"Guards!" I announce

"SIR?" they replied

"Go and inform Sebastian to go and follow my daughter" I order

They stand there looking puzzled. _**Oh for the sake of my health**_

"Go tell him to follow my daughter ARIEL!"

"Yes sir right away sir!" they yell and swim out to find Sebastian

I sigh, "I live with idiots"

**ARIEL'S POV**

"Flounder I don't understand why he has to be so negative about everything?" I ask as I watch a pair of dolphins dance through the water.

"Well, he does have a point you know. Humans are scary and just Ahhh they make me shiver" flounder replied shyly

"Jeez you're such a guppy! You're afraid of everything even sea…" I trail off as I notice a shadow floating through the water.

I look at flounder with a cheeky grin.

"Oh no you can leave me out of this" he stutters

"Fine you can stay down here all by yourself" I say as a glide through the water towards the mysterious object.

"Ariieel." flounder whispers but I can't hear him because as a draw near the mysterious shadow I notice that someone is swimming. I slowly bring my head up from the water and come face to face with…the same human who had seen me yesterday.

"What the?" the human yelps

I'm about to dive back down but a hand stops me.

"Please wait. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just curious about you." He exclaims

I giggle, "Well, you're not the only one who's curious"

"You…you can speak!" he exclaims

"Well of course I can! Now lets get to it! Hello, my name is Ariel and I am the youngest daughter of king Triton!" I announce

He stares at me like I'm talking crazy "well this is the time where you introduce yourself" I gesture to him

"Oh…ah…. sorry well hi my name is Jim. Jim Hawkins"


	4. Chapter 4 - A newfound friend

_**A newfound friend**_

**Jim's POV**

"So tell me Ariel, what's it like living under the sea?" I ask the fire red hair gorgeous blue-eyed mermaid.

She looks down into the water blankly and traces her fingers along the rock platform, which we have been sitting on for the few minutes.

"Uh…. there's not much to it" she replies flatly

"Oh come on! It must be heaven to just swim anywhere and you get to talk to all the cool sea animals" I blow my bangs out of my eyes and wait for her response.

Ariel flops onto her back "ha, its far from it. Swimming all day isn't that fun you know, you can't jump and you can't dance. Well there are ways to dance but that's beside the point. I have no freedom, im practically trapped in my own little world with no way out" she sits up and looks at me "I envy the life of you humans"

I'm practically frozen in my place, why would she envy humans? "To be honest a life of a human isn't that great. Actually when you think about it, it's sort of like you living under the sea . Well that's how I have to live"

"What do you mean?" she sings

"Uh well…. I've always had to live under the shadow of my older brother Eric. Well he isn't actually my biological brother; his family adopted me when I was ten. But I won't bore you with the story of the boy who got left behind" I laugh the last part off

I look at Ariel and I notice that she's fiddling with her hands and is biting her lip. "Well to be honest I'm actually one of the princesses of this ocean"

_Whhhhhhaaaattttttt? _My mind screams

"Jeez no need to look so shocked," she giggles

Suddenly she grabs my shoulders and says "I really like you Jim and I was thinking how about I show you around these oceans"

"Wow…that…that would be amazing" I announce

"Excellent, lets say I meet you at the shoreline tomorrow when the sun is at it's highest"

I smile at her "sounds good, well I better be off I can't let the family worry about me too much" _**not like they'd notice anyway**_ I think to myself.

Ariel and I swim back to the shoreline and say our goodbyes. I'm about to start the long trek back home when I hear a faint song being sung behind me. I look back but see nothing, but a smile spreads across my face, as I know whom that heavenly sound came from.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey there readers! I hope you're enjoying this story so far. If you have any ideas for possible future chapters don't be afraid to drop me a review. I'm always open to new ideas. Anyway that's it from me for now. Happy reading! **


	5. Chapter 5 - Suspicion

_**Suspicion **_

**Ariel's POV**

"Part of your worlddddd" I sing as I swim around the throne room.

"What's got her so hyped?" asked Arista's boyfriend Wave

"Who knows she's been acting like this for the whole day" replied Arista

Gosh I was so happy, I've finally made contact with a human! And not just a human a boy! I let out a giggle at the thought of seeing him again tonight.

"Hey Ariel!" yelled Flounder who was swimming quickly towards me

"Oh hey Flounder. Is everything ok?" I ask as I do a quick twirl

"Well" he swims closer to me so he is in whisper distance "I've found something really cool did you want to come see?"

As much as I wanted to go with flounder Jim's probably already waiting for me by the shoreline

"As much as I'd love to I can't. Someone's already waiting for me. Maybe some other time" I give him a friendly wave and swim happily to where my human was waiting for me.

**Flounder's POV**

Who was she so excited to see all of a sudden I wondered.

_**Maybe I should follow her **_I thought to myself. But Sebastian soon interrupted my thoughts

"Have you seen anywhere Flounder?" He asks

"You just missed her," I told him

"Can you tell me where dat girl went?"

"She went swimming in a trance to go see someone" I huffed "it was strange"

I look at Sebastian and an idea suddenly comes up. "Well Sebastian how about you and me go and see who Ariel is visiting?"

"Hmmm, I think dats a great idea. Lets go!" he says as we go in our way to go and find Ariel.


	6. Chapter 6 - The girl with the red hair

_**Off to see the girl with the fiery red hair **_

**JIM'S POV**

I woke up face down on the floor. _What the heck _I think to myself as I turn over onto my back and sit up on my elbows. I then allow my eyes to observe my surroundings.

My room didn't have much in it, though I did have books scattered everywhere and on the wall near the window was my solar board, jeez I loved this board but mother had banned me from riding it around because she thought people would get the wrong idea. Whatever that means.

I sigh and stand up and then I make my way to the bathroom. When I get a good look at myself in the mirror I observe the mess that morning has left me to deal with. I try and avoid the large scar that paints my left peck. The memory of that night rushes back into my mind but I quickly shake it out of my mind and start to work on my hair that looks like a birds nest.

Once I finish in the bathroom I look up at the time.

"OH SHIT" I yell as I realize that I am already running late to meet Ariel.

I run to my closet and rummage through to find a shirt but I'm soon interrupted.

"So I was thinking we should go out and try and find us some girls…. if you know what I mean" says my idiot of a brother

"Hello to you too Eric" I breath "and as much as would love to go and get some girls I have to be somewhere and meet someone" I say as I walk past him

"Oh really? Is this someone a girl? If so can I come?" he asks smoothly

I laugh "no, sorry brother not this time."

"But.."

Before he can finish I'm already running down the hall towards the back door. As I run down the stairs I can't help but think that soon I will be back in the presence of that beautiful blue-eyed girl. A smile crawls across my face as I think about her.

I get to the door when I notice a note on it.

_Eric and Jim,_

_Won't be home tonight, your father and I thought it be nice if we got away for a day or two. Don't fight too much and we will see you in 4 days._

_Much love mum and dad._

I sigh, another few nights alone with Eric great. Who knows what kind of girls he will bring over that time!

I open the door and run along the path that would lead me towards that girl with the fiery red hair.


	7. Chapter 7 - Learning Something New

_**Learning something new**_

**ARIEL POV  
**  
I lie on a rock and allow my tail to skim the cool and refreshing water. _Where is he? _I think as I watch the white floating things in the sky.

Suddenly I hear a splash near the shoreline. I sit up and spot Jim swimming towards me, I let out a giggle and jump into the water and swim towards him.

I watch from underneath the water as he comes closer to the rock, gracefully and slowly I approach him by launching myself out of the water.

"Jeez.." He yelps

"Did I scare you?" I giggle as I blow my hair out of my eyes

"Maybe a little' he smirks "now how are you on this lovely day?"

I lean my elbow on the warm rock and stare into his brown eyes "fantastic!" I exclaim

"Why so fantastic?"

"I have finally met a human!" I say

Jim chuckles and then lies down on the rock, I join him but I make sure that I'm an arms length away from him. We lay there in silence; I can hear him breathe in the salty air. I sit up on my elbows and just silently stare at him.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Jim asks

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just curious because I have never been this close to a human before and I guess I'm getting used to it" I laugh nervously

"Your curious? I'm the one who should be the curious! For one I have never been in the presence of a mermaid before" he states

I bite my lip nervously and ask "tell me about your life as a human, please?"

Jim sits up and crosses his legs "Well, there isn't much to tell. I was an orphan but then I was adopted by the family who rule this place." He gestures towards the shore "but it's pretty boring being a human having to walk around and help your parents rule the land" he sighs and looks at me "Oh um don't let me bore you with the rest of the boring story of orphaned Jim"

I stare at him and notice a sign of sadness cross across his face but it is suddenly replaced with a scowl.

_What happened to him? _I think to myself as I stare at him some more.

**SEBASTIONS POV**

"Now where could she be?" I ask Flounder

"Uh…I…uh…I don't know" he replies looking around frantically "wait isn't that her up there?"

I look up and see Ariel's green tail swaying through the water. But something was different there was someone with her. Flounder and I swam up and emerged from the water from behind the rock.

When I looked up I saw a human!

"ARIEL!"

**ARIEL'S POV**

"So tell me about yourself? What is your life like down there at the bottom of the ocean?" Jim asks

"Well my dream is to walk upon human land…but you see there is no possible way I can become a human." I look away into the distance

"Why can't you?" He says

"Well you see it's complicated. I was born a mermaid and so I will die a mermaid. And he would never ever cast a spell so I could walk on land for just one day"

"Isn't there some other way like someone else could make you human? Jeez if you were to become human I would love to be the first to take you around. Also who's stopping you?" he asks curiously.

The word of another that may be able to transform me into a human repeats in my head until I remember. "URSULA!" I sing out

"What?" Jim yelps

"She can help me… She can help me become human! But if my father finds out this he would surely put me in my room for life"

"Who is your father anyway is he some big merman under the water?' he jokes

"Actually…"

"ARIEL" yells someone

_Oh no…Sebastian _

I look around frantically and spot him swimming from behind towards Jim and I.

"Did you hear something?" he asks me as he looks around

"Uh…I have to go!" I say as I jump in the water

"Will I see you again?" he yells out to me as I swim away from the rock.

"Tomorrow" is all I can reply as I dive underneath the water and swim to Sebastian.

Once I reach him I can tell he is not pleased.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? IF YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT SEE ANOTHER WAVE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"Please, please don't tell him" I beg

"I'm not going to tell him. YOU are telling him now! Now come we must make our way to your father" he exclaims

I bite my lip and think of the opportunity I could have if I asked Ursula to help me. "Fine you win" I sigh "but please let me go for one last swim"

"Fine I shall see you at the throne room in 10 minutes" he swims away

Flounder of course stays with me and I whisper "Come on, we have someone to see"

"Who?" he asks me nervously

"Ursula" I say as I start my way towards her dark underwater domain.


	8. Chapter 8 - Brothers

_**Brothers**_

**Jims POV**

I watched as Ariel suddenly dives into the water in one swift move. As she splashes into the water I kneel on the rock we had been sitting on and looked out over the water searching for her.

"Will I see you again?" I yell out to the lifeless stretch of ocean in hopes she could hear me.

She emerges from under the water and replies "Tomorrow" Ariel then dives beneath and disappears into the dark blue ocean water.

A smile spreads across my face _Tomorrow _I repeat softly in my mind as I blow my bangs from my eyes. I slowly stand and jump into the water and start my swim back to the shore. The water felt so good as I glided through it. I turned so that I was floating on my back and looked up at the amazing blue sky, it was a shame that I had to get out of the water and see my idiot of a brother again.

Once at the shore, I look back towards the ocean and chuck to myself about how I had just been hanging out with a living and breathing mermaid. I ran back to the house enjoying as much as I could the air blowing through my hair.

When I got home I walked through the door and was greeted by a young girl, around about my age. She had wavy blonde hair and did I forget to mention that she was standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing nothing but an oversized shirt.

'Uh…um…" No words were able to come out as I stared at her. She was a skinny and pale thing; I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Oh hello there" she said sweetly once she notices my presence

Before I could say hello back Eric stomps in wearing just a pair of pants. Of course it was one of his booty calls I think to myself. I roll my eyes as I walk to the fridge and grab an apple.

Suddenly I felt a hand slap me on the back.

"I see you've met my retard of a brother here" Eric exclaims

I take this moment as an opportunity to introduce myself "Hey, I'm Jim" I say then I take a bite from my apple

The girl whose name I was still yet to find out gives me a small smile and says, "well, my name is…."

"Not important" Eric interrupts her by slapping her on the bum and shooing her towards the staircase "now Jim please don't disturb us" he states as he walks up the staircase.

I stare as the girl hesitates and looks back at me, for some reason her eyes looked sad. After a few seconds of awkwardly staring at each other she looks away and starts her way up the stairs.

**4 hours later**

"Jim! Dinners ready!" yells Eric from down stairs

I give out a heavy sigh and get up from where I was laying down in the lounge room and start to make my way slowly towards the kitchen. As I walk through the arch that led to the kitchen I noticed that it was just Eric alone in the kitchen.

"So where's your little…friend" I question as I sit myself down at the dinner table.

"Huh…? Oh you mean Serena? Eh I made her leave an hour ago. She wasn't any fun in the bed. Banging body but she was really shit in the sack" he gives a chuckle as he slides a bowl over towards me and sits down himself.

"Okay then" I say softly and dig into my meal.

"So…Jim. Tell me is there a little someone you're seeing at the moment?" Eric questions me

I look at him blankly "nope" I reply shortly.

"Well if that's the case how would you like me to hook you up with one of the girls that I know? Heck I could probably let you have that Serena chick and see if you can get her moving in the bed" he exclaims

I look up again and suddenly start to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" he asks sternly

After calming down my laughter I reply, "Please spare me. What would make you think that I would want to go with one of the many girls that you have already fucked and probably have committed the act pretty much everywhere in this house?"

Suddenly Eric slams his fists onto the table "well excuse me for trying to get you some actual action in your life. You're such an old maid"

Before I even realize it we are both standing up now.

"Who cares if I am? I would rather be an old maid than become some guy who disrespects girls and takes everything from them" I state

Of course it's Eric who makes the first move which would then lead us to hitting each other senseless. He launches himself over the table at me and pins me down to the ground.

"So you think I'm one of those guys huh? Well at least I can get girls; at least I have parents who actually made me and at least I'm not some poor orphan boy who can't even get laid. I feel bad because you are just going to end up drunk and sulking for the rest of your life which is probably what your real dad was like when he fucked your mum and made you!" Eric hisses at me

_He has crossed a line_ I think to myself. I violently push him off me and punch him in the nose and then the stomach repeatedly. Before I could punch him in the face again I'm then punch in the jaw and then pushed back into the pantry door.

I rub my head and look up and see Eric trying to stand up, I take this moment to run to the back door and make my escape.

"YEAH YOU RUN YOU LOSER" I hear him yell as I make my way to the entry of the trail that would lead me to the shoreline.

As I run down the trail I stop after a good 20 minutes of running and catch my breath. Suddenly I hear someone yelling from the direction in front of me.

"Hello…. help…"

Something about that voice seemed familiar and then it comes to me. _Ariel? _I think to myself and before I know it I'm already running towards her voice.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey there readers! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but I've been working and finishing off school! Well I hope you're still enjoying the story so far. **

**I always appreciate hearing what you, the readers, think of my stories because it gives me the motivation to keep the story going. **

**Anyways back to writing,**

**Until next time! **


	9. Chapter 9 - The Deal

_**The Deal **_

**ARIELS POV**

It was dark and the water seemed to be much more cooler down here in Ursula's domain. I looked at flounder and noticed that he was shaking and looking around frantically as we swam towards the opening of Ursula's house.

"I…really don't...Th…think this is a good idea Ariel" he stutters

"Oh flounder, don't be such a baby." I tell him

Flounder replied but I couldn't hear what he said because I could feel something circling us and then all of a sudden we are both suddenly sucked into the cave by an invisible force. After a minute the force that was taking us seemed to be leading us to what seemed to be the very back of the cave. _Of course _I thought to myself.

A purple haze suddenly erupted from a large sized hole in the wall. Flounder and I were then released from the invisible force. When I looked up I saw that we were looking into the location in which the purple haze was erupting from.

"Come in child." said a deep but soft voice

It was as if I was frozen in place because I couldn't swim forward, and I realized why. I was terrified on what was going to happen next. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea _I think to myself, but I forced that thought from my mind and took a deep breath and made my way inside.

Suddenly the room erupted with a light that lit all the cave walls. There were vials and jars filled with things that I don't even want to think about everywhere and there was a big stone like cauldron in the middle of the room. That's when I saw her. Her gray hair sitting tall on her head and hear tentacles waving slowly around her. And to be honest she looked terrifying.

"So my dear, how can dear old Ursula help you?" she hissed

"I…uh" but she interrupts me

"Don't tell me, let me guess. You want to become a human?"

_How did she know? _I questioned myself. I nod to respond to her question.

She stares at me, something about her eyes made me feel so uneasy.

"Well child before we start, please tell me your name. Because without the name we cannot make a deal" she smiles wickedly

I take a deep breath "My name is Ariel and is it really possible that I can go up to the surface and walk as a human?"

She gives out a loud laugh "why of course it's possible, what do you think I am, just one of those fortune telling lady. HA. Anyway let's get down to business, for you to become human you will have exchange something for the spell"

I look at flounder who I was thankful hadn't left me. He looked at me his eyes pleading for us to turn around and leave. But of course I ignored the message he was trying to give me.

"What is it that you want?" I ask softly

"Well you could give me something that is very precious to you such as your voice"

"My…voice" I whisper. I look down at my hands and think. "I'm sorry but I love my voice and its something I can't trade"

"Well that's a shame. Without a trade then I cant make the spell go away, this means that you will remain human for all eternity. So if you accept this you wont be able to become a mermaid again," she states

I gasp and look at flounder. "That would mean that I would never be able to see my family and friends ever again…"

"You got it" she replies

"Ariel please, lets go home." Flounder urges me

I look into Ursula's wicked eyes and say, "You have a deal"

"Excellent! Now come over to my cauldron," she exclaims

I make my way towards it and look into it and saw that it was like an endless hole.

Ursula then makes her way around the room while throwing the ingredients in from the shelves that covered all the walls. "Now, a piece of rare rock, seaweed juice, puffer fish venom and a surface flying species," Ursula then takes her position in front of the cauldron "Now my dear your life as a mermaid is over"

She starts to chant something in another language.

Suddenly the cauldron erupts with a gold haze that seems to be getting drawn towards me. The haze circles around me until it covers every bit of my body. Then I can feel a pain down on my fin; I look down and see that my fin was starting to split down the middle. Was this supposed to happen? Or was something going wrong? I thought to myself. I continued to watch and saw that the split had torn my fin in two.

"AHHHHHHHHH" I scream

"My dear child keep watching" says Ursula

When my eyes look down again I see that my split fin has turned into two human legs. _I have legs. I HAVE LEGS! _I scream in my mind.

Ursula starts to laugh uncontrollably. "Now hurry sweetheart, you won't be able to last long down here anymore since you are now fully human" she cackles

_Oh No!_ Suddenly it felt as if some had punched me in the chest. _I can't breath _I think.

I start to swim up out of the cave, but it was so hard. I had no idea how to use my new legs. Suddenly I felt someone next to me pulling me up towards the surface. I looked in their direction and saw flounder swimming his little heart out trying to help me reach the surface quicker. As we swam out of the cave I felt a sharp pain suddenly erupt from my side. But I had no time to see the cause of it so I just kept kicking my legs trying to go even faster.

I don't know how long it took but before I knew it I was gasping the sweet air that humans need so much. Once I had my share of the air I just floated in the water on my back for a few minutes going through the events that had just occurred.

The waves softly rocked me towards where I knew the shoreline would be. I looked around and noticed a rock, but it wasn't just any rock. It was the rock Jim and I sat on. I could feel the excitement building in my chest. _I'm near Jim! _

Once I reach the shoreline where the sand meets the sand I leant up on my elbows and slowly lifted the two new features of my body up on at a time. They were extraordinary; though there was something else different about my body I looked down and saw a small bush of hair in between my legs. _What the? _But before I could investigate any further I winced as a felt a small pain in my side.

I looked down and saw that there was something sticking out. God it stung. I looked around but it was nighttime so everything as so dark and I couldn't see a thing.

That's when I thought it was time for me to yell out for help and hope that someone could hear me.

"He…p" I mouthed

Dammit nothing was coming out! _Come Ariel Just yell _I willed myself_. _I took a breath in and winced as the pain in my side kicked in again and yelled "HELLO...HELP" I repeated this a few times until I couldn't anymore.

The pain was too much and I passed out. The last thing I remember was hearing a voice calling my name and seeing a shadowed figure running towards me.


	10. Chapter 10 - Start of something

_**Start of something**_

**JIM'S POV**

I finally came out into the clearing and frantically looked around, my eyes searching for Ariel. _I know it's her voice, I know it is _I thought to myself. It was so dark I could hardly see a thing. I slowly approached the shoreline and noticed something lying by the waters edge not that far from where I was standing.

"Ariel?" I breathed

My body seemed to take action on it's own because before I knew it I was racing across the unstable sand yelling her name. I slid to a stop on my knees once I reached her still body. Slowly and softly I turned her over so that she was on her back, once I had done this I placed my head on her seashell-covered chest and waited. I then could feel her chest slowly go up and down, I gave out a sigh of relief, _Thank god she's breathing _I think to myself.

Suddenly I hear a howl close by, _Shit! _

"Anything but wolves!" I say out loud

I look down at Ariel and suddenly I can feel my cheeks turn a bright crimson red as I notice that she is half naked and that her tail was missing. Instead of a tail, there were a pair of legs in its place. Being the gentleman I am I take my shirt off and tie it around Ariel's waist so that she is all covered up down there.

Now that she was covered up it was time that I got her off the beach so that she wouldn't get hurt and also so that those darn wolves wouldn't get to her before she woke up. I bent down and slowly slipped my arms under her and then I carefully lifted her up into my arms. The way back to the house was much harder when you were carrying a girl as well as walking on sand.

It took me at least 30 minutes till I was face to face with the back door again. I opened it slowly and walked into the now dark kitchen, once I had closed the back door I started my way to my room.

I didn't realize it until now that I would have to try and carry her up the staircase. Before making my way up the stairs I took a deep breath and carefully walked up them. At one point I nearly fell backwards due to me loosing my footing for a second, but I regained it and continued on. Once I was at the top of the stairs I walked to my room and opened the door.

The smell of old books welcomed me back to the place where I could get away from anything. I walked to the bed and slowly placed Ariel on it, I then proceeded to finding my matches to light a few candles so that I could access Ariel and check she wasn't injured in anyway.

As the room got brighter I remembered about Eric. _If he came in and saw this then I would be in so much shit. _So before I could check Ariel again I quietly peeked out of my door and listened to see if I could hear him moving at all. I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard his loud snoring coming from his room a few doors down from mine.

I knelt next to the bed and noticed that she was injured! I looked closer and noticed that it was a deep cut and luckily it wasn't bleeding anymore, there was just a fairly big smudge of dried blood around the cut; _this will need to get cleaned. _I stood up and walked into my built in bathroom and looked at the shelves searching for a needle, some thread and a large enough piece of cloth so that I would cover the wound once I was done stitching her up. Once I found what I needed I filled the sink with warm water, while that was running I went back into the room and picked Ariel up again and bought her into the bathroom where I sat her up on the toilet seat.

For the next 15 minutes I worked on her wound until it was cleaned, stitched and covered with a piece of clothe. Before taking her back to the bed I grabbed some of my own clothes and dressed her in them so that she wouldn't wake up thinking I did something terrible. Once dressed I yet again carried her to my bed. But this time before I put her in the bed I undid the tight sheets and placed her underneath them. I then proceeded to tucking her in.

She looked so peaceful just lying there. I would have never thought I would have someone like her sleeping in my bed. One thing I couldn't understand was why she had legs, I only saw her with a tail a few hours ago. _What did you do Ariel? _I questioned her in my mind.

I watched her sleep for a while, suddenly my stomach felt like butterflies were flying around in it. This was strange because I never have felt anything like that before. There was something about this girl that made me smile. Even though I hardly knew her it actually felt I have known her all my life.

A yawn escaped my mouth and I knew it was time that I should get some sleep. I set myself up on the floor on one of the sides of the bed. Before lying down I leaned over Ariel and pulled the covers a little bit higher and then kissed her on the forehead.

I then lay down on the ground and fell straight into a deep sleep. That night I dreamt of the beautiful girl with flowing red hair who made me feel like I actually mattered, for once.


	11. Chapter 11 - Leg Trouble

_**Leg Troubles **_

**ARIEL'S POV**

I woke to the sound of birds chirping. _Wait a second_. Birds? What were they doing under the sea? I sat up and looked around at my surroundings but the first thing I noticed was that this wasn't my room and I wasn't floating in water.

That's when it all came back to me. I had become a human! I looked down towards where my fin should be and pulled the strange contraption that was covering my lower half off and saw a beautiful pair of legs! I wiggled the things they called toes at the end of my feet and giggled.  
_  
I have legs! _I thought _I wonder how they work? _I slowly spun myself to the side so that my new legs were hanging over the edge. Once I got the courage I tried to stand up but before I could even get up onto my feet I suddenly stepped on something that led me to fall face first to the ground. 

"Mmmm" something mumbled

I slowly looked in the direction and saw that I was lying on a human! Not just any human a male human! Before I knew it I had clumsily tried to stand up and make my way across the room. But because of being only new to this I found myself on the floor again. I gave up on trying to stand up again so I started crawling to the nearest wall and pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face on them.

"What the?" I heard the human man say "oh…Ariel?"

_Oh god he knows my name_!

A whimper escapes my lips and I can feel something wet dripping on the top of my knees. "Please…" I breathed in "please don't hurt me!" I whisper.

I could hear his footsteps as he approached me. "Ariel, I would never hurt you! It's me. It's Jim!" he exclaims

Just his names being spoken makes me catch my breath I slowly look up and see those brown eyes and floppy brown hair that I knew!

"JIM!" I yell as I attempt to jump up. But as to be expected I nearly fall back down that is until I feel Jim's strong arms wrap around me. Once I know that Jim has a strong hold on me I bury my face into his chest and start to cry.

**JIM'S POV**

I tighten my hold on her and lightly sway her as she sobs loudly into my chest. I coo into her ear

'It's all right Ariel! You're safe. You're safe'

Ariel's hair was right in my face and her scent was intoxicating. We stood like this for a few minutes until Ariel softly pulls away. Her face is a bit red and blotchy from all the crying though she still looked beautiful. I notice a single stray tear fall down her cheek. I slowly lift my hand up and with one finger swipe it away.

'Thanks..' she says softly. She then proceeds to look down to her side. 'Oh my god what happened to me!' she yelps, I notice that she was starting to get teary eyed again.

'It's ok Ariel!' I say to her as I quickly but slowly lead her back to the bed and sit her down. 'When I found you, you were injured so when I bought you back here I treated it.'

She takes a deep breath in and composes herself once again and suddenly her facial features go from being calm to horrified.

'How did I get in these clothes?' she asks

I look away quickly to try and hide the red blush that was starting to cover my face.

'You didn't…. you didn't….' Ariel stutters

'I'm sorry but I thought you were going to get cold so…' I blurt out

'So you took advantage of my body!' she interrupts me

'oh no, no, no! What I'm saying is I quickly put some clothes on you because you probably would've been extremely cold'

'Ahuh….' She lifts an eyebrow at me

'It's the truth I would never in my life do something like that to a girl and….' I'm interrupted when Ariel suddenly puts a single finger to my lips

She smirks 'I believe you. Now I was wondering could you show me around today? I mean its my first time in the human world and I would love to see what its like!'

As she says that I become suddenly lost in her beautiful blue eyes that is until Ariel tugs me lightly on my arm and snaps me out of the daze.

'Ok, ok we can go. But first we might need to get you some clothes that actually fit' I chuckle as I notice her shoulder poking out of the neck hole.

I stand up and tell her to wait here for a minute as I go to my mother's room and grab her some clothes.

**ARIEL'S POV  
**  
I watch as Jim leaves the room to get me something else to wear, like I don't know why the things I'm wearing now aren't ok because they are really comfortable. As I wait I start to crawl around to a stack of weird objects in the corner of the room.

When I pick one up I remember that I had some of these in my little cave of human things. It was so cool to see them outside of water. It was one of the most amazing things. Before I know it I'm suddenly enchanted by the weird scribble that covered all the pages.

'Extraordinary' I whisper in excitement

'I see you found something interesting?' I hear Jims voice echo from the doorway.

I look around and notice he was carrying something. He walks towards the bed and lays out the weird objects neatly on the bed.

'Well I wouldn't of thought any of my mothers clothes now would have suite you but I did find some old things she used to wear.'

_Clothes?_ So these weird things were called clothes. The colors of blue, black and white made me think of my home. But I shook the thought from my mind and collected these 'clothes' and asked Jim.

'Whereabouts can I get changed?'

'Uh…ill leave the room and while you change ill get us some food' he replies as he makes his way towards the door.

'And Jim?'

'Yeah?' he calls back

'thanks' I say.


End file.
